


【高桂】Shall I Compare You to A Summer’s Day

by Inuko



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuko/pseuds/Inuko
Summary: 一个全靠琐碎日常撑起来的平凡故事2020年党首生贺
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Takasugi Shinsuke, 高桂 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【高桂】Shall I Compare You to A Summer’s Day

Shall I compare you to a summer day?  
You’re lovelier and milder.  
Rough winds shake the pretty buds of May, and summer doesn’t last nearly long enough.   
But your eternal summer will never fade.

【01】  
桂小太郎几乎是崩溃的。  
他清楚自己不该抱有如此负面的情绪，尤其是在正式工作的第一周，仍有略显烦躁的客户在大厅里把队伍排成一条蛇形的时刻。但他控制不了，当他扭头就看到隔了几个座位的金发男同事向他愉快地挥手致意时，他感到自己内心属于忍耐的那个阀门就快濒临极限了。  
桂没等到午休时间就以买咖啡为由离开了座位，哪怕为此领受了经理“善意”的提点也无所谓。推开旋转门的瞬间桂庆幸他终于又能呼吸了，午后阳光穿过金融区林立高楼的间隙投射在他过分端正的东方面孔上，轻易就能引来路人的侧目——眼下他最避之唯恐不及的侧目。  
轻车熟路地拐过几个街角，桂如愿以偿地把自己扔进了位于闹市区的一家披萨店。

***

“……他是在骚扰吧？纯粹就是骚扰吧？”  
“这么吵是想让整条街的人都听见吗假发？”银时象征性地堵了堵耳朵，他不期望在听过好友长达十五分钟的控诉后还能维持耳根清静，但这不代表他并不担心自己失聪。  
“说不定他只是什么武士电影的狂热粉丝，又碰巧从来没遇到过日本籍同事，所以表现得格外热情些，好好交流一下也许还能成为职场上的朋友。”  
“不是假发是桂，你见过邀请你下班后去gay吧喝酒的朋友吗银时？而且是连续三次。”桂夸张地比出一个三的手势，悻悻地嚼起已经冷掉的披萨，“我后悔了，早知道是这样，还不如当初跟你一起去送披萨，拼命点的话赚的钱也没差多少。”  
“想想你通过的三轮面试，知足吧…好歹是个朝九晚五又不用风吹日晒的工作…而且我遇到的情况不会比你更好，你知道有些客人会在签收的时候站在门口一边掐着表一边对你微笑，说「看在你只迟到了一分钟的份上小费还是会勉强付的」吗？？”  
银时一口吐掉披萨馅里的青椒，像要吐在那些刻意刁难的顾客脸上一样用力。随即也跟桂一样拉下脸来，气氛有如融化的起司一样绵绸而焦灼。

“说起来，你的那位新房东怎么样？听坂本说也是个日本人，一个人住在金融区顶层的精品公寓，他是中了乐透还是收购了附近的哪栋楼啊？”  
似乎是被踩到了另一处痛点，桂险些被刚咽下去的一块披萨梗住，这感觉让他想起了过去几次同房东打照面的情形。虽说两人同住在一个屋檐下，但毕竟有各自独立的房间，唯一碰面的机会不是在厨房就是在客厅。加上对方跟他的作息似乎大相径庭，碰面的机会更是微乎其微。即便如此，还是有那么几次谈不上愉快的经历在桂的脑海中扎了根。  
那天他为了赶一篇工作总结熬到了凌晨两点，由于卧室临街，入夜后窗外呼啸而过的引擎声总是不绝于耳。桂索性抱着笔电悄悄移到了客厅的沙发上，专注地在键盘上敲打起来，因为怕惊扰到房东而刻意没有开灯。  
那阵低沉而富有磁性的声音就是在那个时候凭空响起的。

“这么晚了，加班吗？”  
桂的肩膀有如触电一般抖了一下，起初以为是自己幻听，直到看到某个形同鬼魅的身影靠在冰箱门上，穿着领口开到胸前的浴袍直直盯住他。这场景离奇得好像老掉牙的午夜惊悚小剧场，桂掐过自己的手臂确认不是做梦以后，尴尬地从嘴角挤出一丝笑意。  
“……是啊……有份报告还没写完，你……也还没睡？”  
“睡不着，所以出来喝点东西，你要吗？”  
桂摆摆手婉拒了对方递过来的一瓶养乐多，他一生都不会忘记初次打开冰箱时看到这东西把冷藏室的空间占据了一半的景象，何况冰箱还是双开门的。他不由得怀疑这东西就是这位神出鬼没的房东唯一的食粮。

***

“只不过是个夜猫子也能把你吓成这样，你胆子变小了啊假发。”  
“都说了不是假发是桂……我敢跟你打赌银时，如果换作是你在场的话，绝对会被吓到心脏病突发打911。”  
银时本想出言反驳自己没有心脏病的事实，但看上去好友囤积了一周的牢骚还没有发完的迹象，也就听凭他说下去了。  
“吓唬人也就算了，更窝火的是那人明明年纪跟我们差不多，却整天在家无所事事……”  
“不是每个人都跟你我一样生下来就是劳碌命的。”银时无情地点破，“你看坂本不就明白了？那家伙大学做什么了？泡妞、喝酒、收集航模……结果毕业了老爹直接以他的名义买了一艘游轮，他光靠每年沿着加勒比海跑几个来回就够吃喝玩乐到下辈子了。”  
虽然心有不忿，但桂以为银时说的相当在理，有些人生来就拥有他终其一生也未必会拥有的东西。他甚至开始相信，坂本辰马当初怂恿他租下这间公寓，称得上是富家子弟援助新鲜社会人的慈善行为，难怪最终签订的房租竟然还低于市场价。  
“其实对方是我高中私校的同学，又跟我家老爷子有些生意上的往来，就当作卖我一个人情啊哈哈哈——这次你算是捡到大便宜了假发。”  
桂想起搬家当天，负责帮忙张罗的辰马拍着胸脯大笑的模样，本就低垂的头埋得更低了。

“假发——”  
直到银时恶作剧地弹他的额头，他才收束回思绪。  
“下午你还回银行报到吗？”  
“不回了。”桂坚决地摇了摇头，不论是那位招惹他的同事还是苛刻的经理，他都不想为其中任何一位浪费这个阳光灿烂的下午。“反正明天开始就是长周末，不到三点那帮家伙就会以开派对为理由逐一走掉的，不差我一个。”  
“我今天正好不用值班，要不去哪儿喝一杯？”  
电话铃声在银时提出邀约的瞬间响起了，桂看着屏幕上的“几松”两个字，涣散的眼神忽然就绽放出光彩来，连说话的音调也一改先前的颓丧。  
“几松小姐是我……对……不不不不会，一点都不麻烦……需要我现在过去吗？好我知道了……我会尽快赶到。”  
通话仓促结束的那一刻，银时就知道今晚的酒局铁定泡汤了，以至于脱口而出的问题都隐隐泛着酸。  
“佳人有约啊？”  
“你想哪儿去了……”桂立即辩白道，“只是去帮别人顶班而已。”  
银时心知他并没有说谎，毕竟这种技能从来没有在桂小太郎至今为止的人生中派上过任何用场。

【02】  
从公交车上下来，周遭的环境已全然没有了市井气息。  
郁郁葱葱的冷杉林将中心建筑包围起来，近乎密不透风，走近些才能辨别出红砖墙上蜿蜒的些许藤蔓。修剪整齐的草坪沿着台阶向上铺展，就连两侧栽种的花也是一任雪白的郁金香。不管走过多少次，都让桂生出一种遐想，向往着也许有一天自己也能住在这样宁静的地方颐养天年。  
将他拉回现实的是走廊尽头，几松一张写满“过意不去”的脸。  
“抱歉，如果不是家里出了点紧急状况，我是不会在休息日前打扰你的，实在是临时找不到别的既对这里熟悉又会说日语的护工了，才只能拜托你。放心，这几个小时的薪水我收到后会尽数转给你的。”  
“小事一桩。”桂露出一个开朗的笑，“真要计较的话，这点报酬怕是连我大学做义工那几年受你的提点和照顾都抵不了，不必转给我了。”  
“那只好下次再请你吃一碗荞麦面了。”  
“那我先谢过。对了，这次托我照看的老人有什么需要特别注意的吗？”  
“这位老先生…有点特殊…”几松关切地瞥了一眼虚掩着的门扉，刻意压低了说话的音量。

“阿兹海默症，从别的疗养院转过来的时候已经治疗了八年，收效甚微，现在是除了我基本上谁都认不出来了，包括家人。老先生早年是日本知名的企业家，举家投资移民过来的，一句地道的英文都不会讲，脾气固执又挑食，算是让我们这里的护工头疼的一号人物。”  
“这样啊——”桂仍旧保持着无可挑剔的微笑，内心却毫无征兆地起了一丝波澜，被他迅速不着痕迹地隐去了。  
“不过他的独子今天晚些时候会过来看望，你只要待到他来就可以了。”  
“我明白了，放心吧我会坚持到那个时候的。”桂接过几松递过来的房门钥匙，轻轻推开了门。

***

万万没想到，桂在同几松说出最后一句话的十分钟以后就后悔了。那时他刚不厌其烦地解释了一遍帮几松代班的理由，紧接着坐在轮椅上的老先生就开始追问起几松的去向。于是桂尽可能语调平和地重新解释了一遍，谁知道老爷子直接开始冲着门喊几松的名字了。  
没关系，没关系，桂小太郎最不缺少的就是耐心。  
……  
…………  
………………  
或许他缺少？

“都说了不是几松是桂啊老爷子！——”  
桂听到自己喊出的声音近乎能把天花板掀翻，他自觉失礼低头说了声抱歉，老先生却好像终于注意到他的存在，用手指敲了敲轮椅扶手的边缘，指着他的眉心。  
“你是——晋助的同学吧？叫……叫什么来着？哼，那小子……是不是又犯什么事了？好不容易进了私校，每天不是打架就是逃学，狐朋狗友结交了一大堆，本事嘛半点都没学到，简直给老子丢脸。”  
桂仔细回想了一通，隐约记得自己在哪儿见过这个名字，却怎么也想不起来，又不好打断老先生一点仅剩的念想，只好默不作声。  
“其实我清楚，他不过是在跟我置气罢了。自从他母亲去世后，这小子就没对我有过好脸色……我那几年忙着打理公司上上下下的业务，实在没工夫管教他，总以为他慢慢长大很多事情自然就会释怀，没想到是越来越桀骜不驯，越来越像年轻时候的我…真是讽刺啊…”  
老先生看了一眼窗外，绿意盎然，他的目光却有些暗淡，“不知道哪一天我也走了，还有谁能照顾那个不可一世的混小子。”

桂敛开一个比从窗外射落的阳光更加温暖的笑容。  
“放心吧老爷子，人总是能学会照顾自己的。而且您不是说他像您年轻的时候吗？您当年那么厉害，漂洋过海都一路闯了过来，还担心他应付不了吗？”  
“你这小子倒还挺会说话，相貌也端正，不像晋助那些乱七八糟的朋友，我看了就来气。你帮我好好看着晋助，别让他再去外头闯祸。”  
“好好好，我答应就是了。”桂笑着配合演出，从随身携带的公文包里翻出一盒纸牌，“作为交换，在您儿子来之前，我教您怎么玩UNO吧，很好玩哦。”

***

高杉把车停在疗养院的后门时，刚好六点半。那天公司的例会结束得比预想中早，又没有别的琐事需要处理，于是径直从市中心沿着湖滨大道开了过来。  
往常这样的好天气，他会约上万齐之类的好友在能俯瞰湖景的露台酒吧喝上几杯，顺带吃个便餐。可今天他有些无法假手于人的任务，那是他每个月雷打不动的行程，即便他自己也清楚见了面，那人也十有八九会将他错认成别人。高杉揣测着今天又会从父亲那里听到多少关于自己“种种恶行”的数落，冷不丁地推开了疗养院病房的门——映入眼帘的竟是他的父亲阔别已久的笑脸，他甚至已经忘记上次看到这种发自内心的笑脸是在什么时候了。

“不好意思啊老爷子，这局看来又是我赢了。”  
“不算不算，你根本没告诉过我+2的后面还能出+4的，重来！”  
“这叫兵不厌诈。”桂颇有些得意地一笑，“别以为对手是老人家我就会轻易放水哦，我说过吧，想在UNO上赢过我可是很难的。”  
“哼，你等着，我这就给晋助打电话，让他来跟你玩一局。”  
老人家说着就把右手挪到了轮椅旁边一个固定的平板电脑上，指尖颤颤巍巍地按了下去。意识到铃声从门口的方向传来，桂很自然地回过了头，刚巧撞上高杉直视过来的眼神。  
目光交汇的一瞬两人都有些不知所措。  
高杉下意识以为自己是不是走错了房间，为此他甚至退出去仰头确认了门口的号码牌，而桂终于想起那似曾相识的名字是从何处看来的——就白纸黑字写在他的租房合同上，高杉晋助，他房东的名字。

***

“抱歉，我只是临时帮人代班的，真的不知道老先生是你的父亲。”  
走下疗养院的楼梯时，桂仍在尴尬地做着辩解。高杉把双手插在外套口袋里步调匀速地往下走，表情说不上有一丝介怀，嘴角反而绷着一点不易察觉的笑意。他想起离开病房时自家老爹冲着桂念叨“下次肯定能赢过你”的样子，这种笑意就更深。  
“没什么需要道歉的，签完合同名字就忘是常有的事。而且，看起来他跟你比跟我聊得来，倒是我显得多余。”  
“怎么会？其实你来之前老爷子讲起好多关于你的旧事……”桂试图为凝固的气氛注入一点调剂，谁知高杉反而奇怪地哼了一下，随即冷冷地笑出了声。  
“让我猜猜，他是不是跟你说我成天不务正业，只知道翘课打架和结交狐朋狗友？没办法，谁让我在他记忆里永远都是那副不成器的样子。”

桂很知趣地没有继续接话，看来这对父子之间的感情比他想象中更复杂，他作为一个外人就更不便过问。两人一前一后地走到了后门，高杉按下车门解锁键的同时示意桂坐到副驾驶座的位置，后者在脱口而出“不麻烦你送我坐一趟公交车就能回去”之后，才反应过来他们事实上有着相同的住址。  
不知为何，桂觉得在高杉面前他从头到尾就没有说对过一句话，他面试最紧张的关头也不曾如此口不择言，桂只好将一切归咎于近来太过劳累的缘故。道路两旁的枫树正随着车的行驶疾速向后倒退，将安大略湖金黄的落日远远甩在身后，明明是早已见惯的景致，今日却无缘无故吸引了桂的目光，直到高杉一个变道把车开上环城高速公路，桂才意识到这并不是他所熟悉的回家的路。

“所以……我们现在不是要回家吗？”  
“不是，我们会去城西的一家餐馆。”高杉说着，语气肯定得好像这个五分钟前由他独断做出的决定是那么理所当然，“就当作陪那个人打牌一下午的谢礼。”  
桂花了一点时间来解析高杉所传递出的信息，结局是他惊讶于对方不仅没有事先提出任何邀约，而且甚至连拒绝的权利都剥夺了。不过碍于礼貌，桂还是尽力维持着商务式的笑容。  
“真的不用，对我来说只不过是举手之劳而已。不过你要是真想谢我，不如考虑减免一下这个月的房租？”  
“那可不行。人情归人情，生意是生意，不能相提并论。”  
“不愧是知名企业家的儿子，账算得就是清楚。”  
该说狡猾还是精明呢？桂在心里腹诽完，向后一仰，躺在被浓郁皮革气息所包围的后座上开始闭目养神。恍惚间，一股参杂其中的悠远香气窜进了他的鼻腔，桂闻得出来，那是他最钟爱的檀香木的气味。在气味的引领下，他久违地在梦境中回到了童年时代，还健在的奶奶在周日午后牵着他的手去离家五站距离的寺院参拜，刚踏入庭院，木质调苦涩又沉静的气味便萦绕周身扩散开来。  
在桂的记忆中，这种味道等同于安全感，只需少许剂量就足以让他卸下一切防备安然入梦。

【03】  
很久以后回想起来，桂依然觉得那顿晚饭是他一生中最荒唐的。  
他和高杉，两个相识不过一周的人居然对坐在能远眺城市天际线的餐厅雅座，如同久别重逢的老友一般从天南谈到海北，几乎横跨了从记事起至今二十余年的人生。  
当然桂是那个在大部分时间里滔滔不绝的人，银时曾说桂的健谈完全取决于说话的对象，即便是在相同的场合，他也能做到对一人口若悬河的同时对另一人置若罔闻。显然他碰上了一个不错的交谈对象。  
其实桂并不知道高杉在绝大多数场合都算不上是个合格的听众，面对无趣的他会走神，面对不屑的他会立刻出言打断……但那晚他只是静静地听并适时予以评论，面带着狡黠的笑意。实际上从入座开始那种表情就有意无意地在高杉脸上出没，该怎么形容？对就像是一场默剧的观众，在目睹滑稽的表演后尽力憋住笑，像要憋出内伤那么用力。  
直到桂终于问起究竟什么事那么有趣，他才缓缓开口反问：“有没有人告诉过你你睡着的样子相当特别？”

***

印象中桂提及了很多往事，有很多甚至是对银时都不曾详述的。譬如他因病早逝的父亲，当了几年未亡人便改嫁到远方的母亲，还有辛苦将他养育到十三岁的奶奶，以及在奶奶过世后负责监护他的远房亲戚。  
“其实我奶奶是阿兹海默症晚期，最后那几年，她都是在故乡的疗养院度过的……起初去看望的时候，她还会关切地拉着我的手嘘寒问暖，后来就开始慢慢把陌生的亲近的人都忘记，离世前一刻她就躺在床上虚弱地注视着我，眼含热泪，想开口却发不出任何声音……”  
桂没继续说下去，高杉听出了他字里行间的哽咽，就沉默地帮他倒了一杯冰水，换来一声带着鼻音的多谢。

“所以，跟老人相处的技巧是那时候磨练出来的？”  
“不全是。”桂用桌上的餐巾擦了擦鼻涕，“大学期间在疗养院做过几年的义工，噢就是你父亲现在住的那家……起初只是为了消磨时间，后来接触得多了，就发觉很多老人是真有意思，跟他们聊天有时候像看一部老电影一样。”  
“那个人在你看来也算有趣吗？”  
反应过来高杉所指的“那个人”是谁，桂从刚才的伤感中匀出了一丝浅笑，“当然，那么顽固又爱较真的老爷子我也是头一次遇到……我这么说可能有些唐突，但我觉得你父亲其实很在意你，或许他只是不擅表达。”  
“或许吧。”高杉不置可否地回应，并非为了敷衍，只不过关于这个问题他自己心底也没有确切的答案。他不是感觉不到那个人给予他的期望和关爱，尽管大部分都是以训斥作为表达方式。然而冰冻三尺非一日之寒，年少时便郁结在心中盘桓不散的那些委屈、埋怨与不甘，岂是轻易就能解冻的呢？  
似乎是看透了高杉晦涩表情掩盖下暗涌的心绪，桂巧妙地转移了话题。

“说起来，从搬进来到现在还没问过你是在哪里高就呢，能负担得起金融区的地价，不是首席律师也该是个资深牙医吧。”  
“我看上去就那么符合你对精英的刻板印象么？”高杉饶有兴致地发问，不知是从鼻腔还是喉咙深处挤出的哼笑声，让早前听过数次的桂仍感觉到深深的违和感。  
“我在一家投行做分析师，业务嘛，主要负责帮客户估算并购资产的合理价格。每天的工作就是跟成堆的数据和报告打交道，谈不上有趣，但也不坏。”  
“难怪我看你好像时常都在家办公，我还以为你是……”  
“是什么？成天呆在家坐吃山空的纨绔子弟吗？”  
“……我可没这么说过。”  
“但你的表情出卖了你。”  
“……好吧我承认一开始我是这么猜测的。”桂心知隐瞒无用，干脆痛快地坦白了，还随口附上一句“因为你一点也不像会为了生计而烦恼的人呐”。  
“这算是对我的褒奖吗？那我就不客气地收下了。”  
没等桂回答高杉就擅自替他表示了肯定，这种自负式的口吻桂说不上喜欢还是讨厌，只是单纯地不习惯，他所交往的圈子里还没有哪个人能把自恋演绎得像呼吸那么自然。

回程的路上两人都没怎么说话，仿佛把小半辈子的话都用一顿饭的功夫说尽了，每一秒的沉默都显得弥足珍贵。  
到家后桂只想以最快的速度把自己扔到被窝里，做个无须担心被闹钟惊醒的好梦。回到自己的房间前，桂下意识地对高杉道了一声晚安，而对方愣了一瞬，才回复他同样的两个字。他所不知道的是，这两个字最近一次从高杉嘴里讲出来，已经要追溯到他母亲仍在世的时候了。

***

火警响彻整个客厅的时候，桂小太郎意识到自己渴望睡到自然醒的愿望终究还是落空了。那声音真像是有一百个烧开的水壶在耳边齐声轰鸣，他无奈地顶着眼下明显的乌青，快速穿过消防通道来到公寓楼下的大厅，差点跟从另一侧绕过来的高杉撞了个满怀。  
“啊……早上好……”桂睡眼惺忪地寒暄，注意到高杉居然仍穿着那件领口低到不忍直视的浴袍，就有些刻意地回避了对视。凑巧的是高杉看向桂的眼色里也透露着玩味，他睡衣上那不知是鸭子还是企鹅的诡异图案，令他嘲讽起对方不入流的时尚品味。  
警报声戛然而止，楼管在广播中为这次彻头彻尾的乌龙向业主们致歉，大多数人一笑置之后各自返回了房间，也有些被搅扰了一袭好梦的早在内心把那个误拉火警的蠢货骂了几百回。桂小太郎不属于其中的任何一种，他现在的心情恰好位于尴尬和喜悦之间一个微妙的平衡点，而这一切都源于十分钟前他在大厅里接到的一通电话。

“啊哈哈哈假发，我从加勒比海回来啦，给你和金时都带了些当地的土产，正好把他捎上给你送过去啊哈哈——”  
桂把耳朵凑到听筒边的一瞬间就感受到耳膜撕裂性的疼痛，坂本辰马素来嘹亮的嗓音回荡在耳畔，明亮爽朗如加勒比海不被云层所遮挡的阳光。  
“难为你还记得带土产，你能把自己安全地带回来我就谢天谢地了。送过来未免太麻烦了吧，不如我们直接约在哪里碰面，反正我们三个也好久没聚在一起了。”  
“三缺一多没意思，我这里可还有一份土产是特意为你的房东准备的哈哈哈，不管怎么说也算是曾经的校友，这次又卖面子答应把公寓分租给你，表示一下感谢总是应该的嘛。”  
听到辰马提及高杉，桂就下意识地往周围扫视了一圈，确认没有看到某个裹着浴袍的背影，才回答道：“……我是无所谓，不过你们这样随便拜访别人家真的没问题吗？”  
“你就放一百二十个心吧！礼尚往来的事没有人会拒绝的啊哈哈哈——那就这样，我先挂了，一会儿到楼下再给你打电话……”  
桂正准备说“不论怎样还是应该先征得房主的同意”，电话另一端就被忙音所取代。独自走向电梯间的桂疲惫地呼出一口气，感叹着怎么自己身边每一位亲近的人都如此不按牌理出牌。

***

“……总之就是这样，他们送完土产可能会在这儿呆一会儿，如果你介意被打扰的话，我们可以去附近的茶店或者酒吧。”  
桂试探性的口吻藏了十二分的谨慎，即便他同眼前人也算是交过心，依然不能成为他放任好友不请自来的理由，毕竟规矩就是该用来遵守的。然而，坐在岛台一端摆弄着一根漆金烟管的高杉却显得颇为放松，他的世界里对于礼法的条条框框本就淡漠，多年同父亲的执拗抗争更是令他深信规矩就是该用来打破的。  
“我没什么介意的。坂本算来也和我有些渊源，虽说从前在学校只打过几次照面，不过他老爸可是我们公司的忠实客户，之前好几桩并购案都是靠他牵头才成交的。听说他给研究生刚毕业的儿子购入了一艘游轮，我原打算问问首航是否顺利，没想到船长就自己送上门来了。”  
眼见房主都没有一分微词，桂终于说服自己把堵在喉咙里的一百个不妥吞回肚子里去。最坏的情况也无非就是把两个损友关在他的房间里闹腾，桂只好如此自行安慰。倘若他能预料到事情后来的走向，就算要把银时和辰马捆了反锁在洗手间里他都做得出来。

【04】  
最初的四人聚会还是勉强可以用“其乐融融”来形容的。  
辰马在参观过公寓的每一个房间后，开始反复流连于客厅一角被设计成隔断的玻璃酒柜，认真思索着该开哪一瓶才能不辜负自己刁钻的味蕾。桂陪他们闲谈了一阵就开始准备晚饭，是他最拿手的天妇罗配荞麦面，他捞起两只炸虾的同时瞄了一眼坐在沙发上用任天堂游戏机对战的高杉和银时，几不可闻地叹了一口气。说起来都是成年人，竟然为一款格斗游戏的输赢争得你死我活，玩到手柄都发烫了还没消停，真不知道该说是棋逢对手还是一根筋。  
被炸虾的香气唤起了食欲，四人终于围坐在岛台边跃跃欲试。桂及时地把银时伸到盘子里的筷子按下，后者就悻悻地嘟囔道你能不能别那么小气。而后整张桌子上貌似最大方的辰马提议共同举杯，饮下他精心挑选出来的一瓶苏格兰威士忌，似乎全然忘记了坐在对面的高杉才是这瓶酒真正的主人。  
“干杯！——”  
清脆的碰杯声在空气中擦出一圈圈涟漪，在酒精的催化作用下，犹如一把钥匙，轻易撬开了四人之间层出不穷的话题。

“……所以呢？你最后要到她的电话号码了吗？”银时双腿盘坐在椅子上，不安分的右手始终以匀速钻着鼻孔，顺时针完了又逆时针，这为他招来了高杉显而易见的鄙夷，以及桂技术性的补刀“他就是那样的习惯了就好”。  
“那是自然啊哈哈哈——你什么时候见我失手过啊金时？电话我都打过好几遍了，可惜每次她都以工作太忙为理由匆匆挂断而已。”  
“没戏。”银时径直将小拇指上的污染物弹了出去，还故意朝着高杉所在的方向，“非要等到人家把你送的花丢到海里喂鱼才肯放弃吗？”  
“话不能说得那么绝对嘛金时，任性的女人啊都是水果罐头，外表冷冰冰，其实里面可是很甜的。”辰马脑海中浮现起那个名叫陆奥的姑娘站在甲板上凭栏远眺的场景，内心就像塞满了一万个黄桃味水果罐头一样甜到发腻。  
确认好友已经病入膏肓药石罔替，银时只得摇摇头，将一双死鱼眼对准了桂。

“话说回来假发，你跟那个护工小姐怎么样了？这么多年了居然一点进展都没有，不是我恶意揣测啊搞不好人家只拿你当个备胎而已……喂！你干嘛敲我手？！——”  
“不是假发是桂！我要说多少次几松小姐只是我的前辈你才能相信啊？”  
“哦，为了区区前辈不惜翘班也要赶去帮忙，傻子才信啊。”  
“那是为了答谢她当初给我这个初出茅庐的义工很多照顾和提点，而且……你明明知道我那天翘班有别的原因。”  
“啊想起来了，无非就是为了躲那个疯狂骚扰你的基佬同事嘛。”  
桂攥着一双筷子的手顿时青筋暴起，若非顾念着在房东家总不好大动干戈，他早抄起筷子往银时的后脑勺敲下去了，然而前额挂满的黑线已经快将他压得抬不起头了。

“诶诶诶？可以啊假发，你什么时候开始男女通杀了哈哈哈？”突然嗅到八卦气息的辰马像一条发现饵食的鱼很快凑过来，双眼冒出的金光连超V墨镜都遮不住。  
“都说了是单方面被骚扰啊……你们能不能别提了，我现在一想到下周上班还要应付那个人头就疼得厉害。”  
“你要是真想彻底摆脱那家伙，我倒是可以帮你出个主意。”  
桂向银时投去一个苦大仇深的表情，翻译过来就是一句大写的——我已经够丧了你就别再拿我整蛊行不行。而对方回敬给他一个自信到极点的笑，好像他的脑子里从来没有过点到为止这种概念。  
“简单得很，你只需要找一个人，长相嘛不必太惹眼，但一定要有辨识度，绝对是丢到人群里一眼就能认出来的那种。让他每天开车到银行去接你下班，然后不经意地透露出他是你男朋友的信息，我敢保证那家伙从此之后再也不会纠缠你了。”  
“诶你别说金时这主意没准还真能奏效，只不过得找个既符合标准又愿意配合演出的人嘛……”辰马藏在墨镜背后的眼睛滴溜了一圈，最后落定在与这一切最缺乏关联的那个人身上。

“高杉啊，我记得你高中的时候好像参加过学校社团的文艺演出对吧？”  
“是又怎么样？”高杉挑了挑眉稍，嘴角露出一个暧昧不明的笑，“不过是被几个朋友拉去客串过几场，你不会因为这样就打算请我去充当免费群演吧？”  
“谁说是群演了这次可是如假包换的男主角哈哈哈——”谈笑间，辰马特意端着酒杯绕到座位对面，热络地拍了拍高杉的后背，“你看啊，咱们几个人今天能聚在一起也算是种缘分。你就当帮假发一个小忙，酬劳嘛……我让我家那位老爷子再给你们公司游说几个大单子怎么样？”  
高杉没有应声，只是抬手将自己的酒杯跟辰马的碰了碰。  
“成交。我是无所谓，不过你们得先问问他愿不愿意。”  
被他指到的桂俨然一脸“你们是不是都疯了”的神情，银时和辰马瞎起哄他是见怪不怪，然而高杉竟也跟着掺和进来就不得不让他怀揣起十足的疑惑。那人不是一向把生意和人情区隔得泾渭分明吗？难不成是喝多了说的玩笑话也许明天一早起来谁都不会认账？  
抱着这样的幻想，桂在好友的喧闹声中，果断终止了有关演出细节的讨论。然而连上帝都忍不住要跟他开玩笑，固执地要将这荒诞的夜晚延续下去。

***

桂刷完所有碗盘的时候，桌上那瓶苏格兰威士忌已然空了。  
他回过头定定地看了一眼，辰马正冲着手机话筒大喊“陆奥小姐其实我从见到你的第一面起就……呕……”，随即捂嘴三步并作两步冲进了洗手间。银时裹着毛毯坐在沙发上，桂正纳闷房间里的空调温度似乎不低，才发现电视上正播放着深夜档小剧场，专讲灵异题材的那种。大概忧心他再看下去估计就要唱起哆啦A梦主题曲来压惊，桂掏出手机打算叫两台出租车把醉得不省人事的好友送回去。  
高杉适时阻止了他，理由是“不想在第二天接到出租车公司的天价账单以及投诉”。

又过了半小时，不知是酒精的催眠作用开始生效还是耗尽了全部力气，银时整个人仰面瘫倒在沙发上，任凭桂怎么生拉硬拽都纹丝不动。而辰马，桂惊讶地发现自己的房间门从里侧被反锁时，才意识到那人刚刚一头栽进的是他卧室的卫生间。  
桂感到他头疼的症状又严重了一级，按眼下的情形，他要么就得在客厅地板上裹着毛毯将就一夜，要么……另一个方案在桂的脑中尚未成型就被他迅速扼杀了。倒不是因为他有择床或者重度洁癖的毛病，只是自从奶奶去世后他便再也没有同任何人分享过同一张床，顶多也就是在大学第一年，跟银时睡过宿舍的上下铺，还因为奇特的睡相把半夜起来上厕所的银时吓出了一身冷汗，隔天就收拾起所有家当义无反顾地搬到了隔壁。

今天真是丧到家了。桂用手掌按了几下木地板，触感微凉，真该庆幸当初装修时高杉没选择大理石，不然他都不知道自己的腰背会不会硌出一团淤青。桂向着高杉的房间走去，打算问他借几条能铺在地上的毛毯，结果门还没敲就开了，高杉就裹着他标志性的浴袍一言不发地立在门边，发梢仍往下滴着水，似乎是刚洗过澡。  
桂正想说句“这么晚打扰你实在不好意思”，就被高杉随手丢过来的东西塞了个满怀，他低头一看，是一套睡衣。桂面色一沉，当下就脑补出一万种糟糕的可能性，心说银时耍酒疯出的主意这家伙不会当真了吧？而且入戏这么快他真的不是专业的演员吗？大约是看穿了他内心激烈的天人交战，高杉抿成一线的嘴角轻微上扬。  
“别误会，我对假戏真做这种事情没有兴趣。不管怎么说你也是付了房租的，总不至于让你在客厅地板上过夜吧。”

***

躺到枕头上的那一刻桂的脑子前所未有地清醒，洗澡前排山倒海袭卷而来的睡意此刻都荡然无存。房间里没有开灯，从窗帘外映入的微弱光线却足够他看清天花板做旧的纹路。睡在另一侧的人悄无声息，像蛰伏于暗夜的猫科动物一样安静。自从熄灯过后高杉就再也没跟他说过一句话，他能回想起的两人最后的交流便是在他刚从浴室出来的时候。  
“这睡衣的料子是挺舒服，可惜就是裤脚短了点。”桂说着，指了指从裤脚到他脚踝的一段距离，不多也不少，恰好五公分。高杉则陷入了沉默，两道凌厉的目光自上而下将桂打量了一番，最终只冷冷地甩下一句“那是我学生时代的衣服，尺寸当然不对”。  
所以到底是哪里不对？桂把两人的对白翻来覆去地品了好几遍，依然觉察不出什么问题。罢了罢了，想不通的问题不如留给明天，桂随即转为侧卧的姿势，往床沿尽可能地靠了过去。

“你是想半夜掉到地板上吗？”  
冷不丁响起在耳后的声线并不是惊吓性的，在这寂静无声的夜里听来反倒有几分蛊惑性的美感。“……我还以为你已经睡着了呢……”  
“不比外头那两个笨蛋，我的酒量还没差到几杯威士忌就能放倒的程度，而且原本这也不是我习惯的入睡时间。”  
这一点高杉并没有隐瞒，他的睡眠向来极浅，工作压力最大的时候甚至需要服用褪黑素才能勉强入眠。往常这个钟点他多半仍伏在书桌前，被电脑屏幕上的各类数字牵动思绪。而这就是桂之所以能在那个加班的夜晚偶然与他在客厅碰面的全部原因。  
怪不得半夜两点还跑到客厅喝养乐多，原来是当宵夜啊。桂总算理清了头绪，随即便生出些许惭愧，因为在他最初的刻板印象里，高杉应该过着那种不费吹灰之力就能轻松躺赢的人生。可见生活从不轻易放过任何人。

“你呢？平时不到十一点就没影了，真睡得那么早吗？”  
“也不是我想睡那么早的。”桂恢复到平躺的姿势，将右手搁置在额头上，“有时候真羡慕你还能居家办公，我啊可是每天刷牙的时间都得精确到秒的，不然就算迟到一分钟工资也照扣不误。”  
“这就是我当初拒绝银行offer的理由，成天看着一帮西装革履的家伙循规蹈矩，对谁都是一脸公式化的笑容，不累死也要闷死了。”  
“那还真不好意思啊，我就是那种在工作日循规蹈矩又顶着公式化笑容的人。”  
“我又没说是你，别急着对号入座。”高杉调笑着说道，见桂半晌都没有回音，便侧转过来面向他。  
“生气了？”  
“没有。”桂放在前额的手缓缓下移，盖住了眼睛。  
“其实你这个人挺有趣的，我突然有点想见见学生时代的你。”  
高杉说着，思绪随之飘远，对那种扎在书堆的好好学生他是从来都敬而远之的，不过桂跟他以往遇到过的都有所不同，具体哪里特别他也说不出个所以然。硬要比喻的话他很像是初夏时节树荫所筛下的一片细碎的阳光，不耀眼，但足够温暖。

“还是别了，我要是从学生时代就认识你，你肯定会被我归类成最讨厌的那种人。”桂淡然地一笑，语气也跟着轻快起来，“按你家老爷子的话，又是打架逃学又是目中无人，明明拥有人人都羡慕的一切却什么都不在乎……换作是我的话大概会忍不住想揍你一顿吧。”  
“模范生也打架么？我猜你更愿意动嘴皮子说教，坂本一开始把你作为租客介绍给我的时候就专门提过，说你没什么怪癖，唯一的缺点就是爱唠叨。”  
“他真这么说？——”桂猛地扭头，瞬间同高杉四目相对，隔着大约一个拳头的距离。  
好像有点糟糕？桂思忖着是否应该将这要命的距离拉开些，鼻腔却敏锐地嗅到了从高杉的脖颈间散发出来的檀木香气，并不浓烈，却仿佛触电一般令他四肢发麻、动弹不得。  
“当然是……骗你的。”过了几秒，桂才从高杉嘴里听到这个他已经不在乎真假的答案。  
他仓皇地道了声晚安便裹着被子翻转到右侧，狂跳不止的心脏良久过后才终于恢复平静，桂不记得自己有过心悸的毛病，但这的确是那一刻他所能想到的最合理的解释。

【05】  
这世上存在着一些人力所不能及的领域。  
桂小太郎对此深有体会，在他的世界里类似的事情简直不胜枚举。好比要银时放弃在起床后的第一时间摄入糖分，又好比要辰马准确无误地叫出每个人的名字，都是跟要他停止反驳“不是假发是桂”一样难如登天的事情。  
而今这样的事情又多了一桩——桂远远瞥见停在路边那辆整条街最扎眼的紫红色轿车时，拖动着鼠标的手开始感到脱力，他暗暗祈祷面前闪烁不停的电脑屏幕能把自己吸进去，最好就此凭空消失在原地。隔座的塞尔维亚籍女同事拍了拍他轻微起伏的后背，语调欢快地说道你男朋友今天还是一如既往的准时。桂报之尴尬的一笑，有心解释其实我们不是那种关系只是单纯的住在一起而已，却发现相较于因解释而引发更深层的误会，有时候闭嘴才是更明智的选择。

高杉赶在指针走到整点的前一分钟踏进大厅，挑了个无人驻足的角落站定，随意翻阅着摆在茶几上的杂志不发一语，端着一脸讳莫如深的表情，却照例引得周遭的女性频频侧目，仿佛他踏进的是拉斯维加斯装饰奢华的赌场包厢。桂曾经向他提议过一次，配合演出而已，能不能不要每次出场都搞得好像高光时刻一样张扬又刻意。然而高杉听罢只留下一句，我以为我已经足够低调了。  
桂只能无力地深呼出一口气。  
所幸这也不是完全没有好处的，至少拜高杉的“低调”所赐，那位热情过头的金发男同事总算没有再私底下骚扰过他。只不过在某次工作聚餐后大方地向他问起，要不要一同参加今年的Pride庆典，随即被桂以不喜欢热闹为由婉拒了。

深究起来，桂对这个庆典存在着面积不小的心理阴影，即便只围观过一次，还是初到异国的那年被银时和辰马架着去的，他那骨子里相对保守的三观仍旧无可避免地遭受了毁灭性的冲击。尤其当一群身着齐P短裤的大叔踢着覆满浓密卷毛的小腿从他面前经过时，桂只觉两眼一黑，差点没一头栽倒下去。站在身后的辰马及时稳住了他，边露出门牙笑边安慰道，在这儿呆上个一年半载你就会习惯的，其实他们只是很骄傲可以真实地做自己而已。  
桂何尝不知，他诚然不是什么恐同人士，相反的，在这个任何人都能够骄傲做自己的时代，他比以往任何时刻都更相信人不该被所谓的性向定义。起初桂只是想当然地这么认为，而让他对此抱有确信的是在疗养院做义工的一段经历。

***

“年轻真好啊——要是我年轻那会儿也能身处在这样宽容的环境该多好。”  
说这话的是桂曾在疗养院照顾过的老教授，一位虔诚的基督徒，退休前研究的课题是《圣经》之于现代社会的意义。教授为人谦和、谈吐睿智，因持久阅读培养出的书卷气令人倍感亲切，在相当长一段时间里，同他之间的交流点亮了桂数个本应平淡无奇的下午。  
那时的桂初来乍到，英文还远不及后来那般脱口而出的程度，一句话从文法到用词都得字斟句酌，一根筋死磕的时候甚至还要搬出字典加以佐证。弄得老教授好几次止不住夸赞他，这么富有钻研精神真适合去当个学者。桂微笑着搪塞过去，钻研学术这种事他倒不是全无兴趣，只不过想想银行账户里那笔堪称天文数字的学贷，心血来潮的念头也就止步于此了。  
不过教授依然向他致以鼓励，他说年轻人该怀揣些憧憬，未来还长，没有什么是不可能发生的。我活到这把年纪，每晚睡觉前还是会由衷期待明天的来临，毕竟——  
Tomorrow is another day。  
桂默契地替老教授补完这句从他口中听过不下二十遍的口头禅，成功引发了老人用堆满褶皱的面庞撑起的笑声。

所以这样一位乐观积极又平易近人的老人家究竟为何从来无人探望呢？  
对此桂始终深感诧异，直到从几松口中得知，在入住疗养院以前他早已独居多年，唯一有联系的亲人是双胞胎妹妹，因心脏病突发于去年的平安夜与世长辞。  
“可他明明戴着戒指。”桂有心想询问更多关于老教授的过去，无奈几松也所知寥寥。  
说来惭愧，纵使跟这些老人相处的时间比家人还多，然而比起他们心中那些褪色的记忆，护工们还是对白纸黑字写在病历上的记录更熟悉。  
那日教授照旧坐在临窗的摇椅上读着一本线装书籍，发觉桂来了，便邀他坐下絮絮叨叨地讲起他近来看过的一部电影——「Call Me By Your Name」。电影的情节桂也略有耳闻，一位年轻学者与小镇少年之间迸发的爱恋，如夏日焰火般轰烈却短暂，结束过后徒留下最初的悸动与绵延的遗憾。  
“其实我很羡慕故事里主角的父亲，因为我从来没有机会对父亲敞开心扉，就算我愿意，他恐怕也无法理解自己的儿子为什么情愿数十年如一日地戴着一枚戒指，却总是独自一人。”  
老教授平铺直叙的口吻为那个平静的午后增添了几分伤怀，竟莫名地，让桂错失了企图追问那枚戒指背后的故事的勇气，谁曾想这一错过就是永远。

两个月后，老教授躺在疗养院的病床上安详去世，仅有生前受过他关照的几名学生出席了葬礼。护工们在整理老先生的遗物时翻出了躺在病房抽屉里的一枚信封，封皮上以漂亮的花体书写着桂名字的罗马拼音。他将信封打开来，两枚银质的戒指从中滑落，掉在桂的手心上，触感冰凉。  
信封里还夹着一张卡片，桂在读完上面仅有的一句话之后眼角开始湿润。  
“感谢你陪我度过了许多愉快的时光，希望上帝会保佑你找到一个最好的人生伴侣，让这对戒指真正地派上用场。”  
这句话犹如一剂咒语，抚慰了他往后无数个身在异乡，被梦想与现实反复拉锯得精疲力尽，辗转难眠的夜晚。

***

桂靠坐在椅子上，从卧室的落地窗外斜照进来的盛夏阳光聚焦于他手心的一对指环，微微灼热了他的视线。  
推门声没有预兆地响起，他已知晓对方不是那种会把敲门当作基本礼仪看待的人，打了一圈腹稿的唠叨终是吞了回去。或许自己是该记得给房间上锁，桂懊悔着看向门把手，奈何眼前人幽深的目光太过具有穿透力，总能将他提起的戒备瞬间瓦解。  
“那是什么？为了演出准备的最新道具吗？”  
桂不知该怎样解读高杉的脑回路，这种捉弄显然是故意的，且随着两人相处的时日渐长愈发肆无忌惮。从前只有银时和坂本敢如此明目张胆地开他玩笑，但自从上次四人小聚以烂醉收场过后，高杉就像是从另外两人那里承袭了捉弄他的权利，连带着“假发”这个绰号一起，被他挂在嘴边。简直要命，更要命的是面对这个间歇性捉弄他的人，桂却发现自己无论如何都生不起气来。

“你想什么呢……这是别人送给我的礼物。”  
“求婚礼物吗？”  
“都说了不是你想的那样。”桂的面颊以肉眼可辨的速度刷红了，他匆忙辩解自己是母胎solo，然后大概是为了制止对方进行下一轮的脑补，他简明扼要地把得到这对戒指的经过叙述了一遍。  
“哦，所以这对戒指的祝福有让你摆脱母胎solo的境地吗？”高杉一针见血的反问戳中了桂的逆鳞，他愤懑地盯过来的眼神好似一只刚被剃过毛的小猫，惹人忍俊不禁。  
“没有。”半晌过后，桂才从咬得生疼的牙缝间挤出简短的回答，没想到高杉笑得更恣意了，随手拿起其中一枚戒指便套在了自己的左手中指上，竟意外地合衬。  
“既然没用，不如送我一个吧，反正你都留着也没什么意义不是吗？”  
高杉维持着垂眸的姿态自说自话，神情与他第一次向桂提出一起吃饭的邀约时如出一辙，并且同样没有给对方留下拒绝的权利。  
他是小孩子么？从理性层面来说，桂以为高杉无论从生理还是心理上都早已过了随意拿走别人东西还不知归还的年纪。但事实是，某些孩子气十足的行径和话语总让桂质疑那人意识的一部分还停留在中二的岁月，固执地不肯前进。

***

那是个再平常不过的周六午后。高杉由于需要面见客户而外出，这对桂而言实在是个好消息，意味着他不费吹灰之力就赢得了对客厅那台任天堂游戏机的支配权。他早先就偷偷借用高杉忘记登出的账号下载了所有页面上能找到的马里奥游戏，眼下便是试玩一把的最佳时机。  
桂兴致勃勃地翻出手柄跃跃欲试，不料被一阵急促的门铃声打断。来人的面孔在监视摄像头的捕捉下逐渐清晰，外头明明是多云的天气，他却不合时宜地戴着一副红色镶边的墨镜，并且自始至终都没有要摘下来的意思。  
“晋助，是我。”  
凭借来人对高杉的称呼，桂断定他们应该是相熟的，于是解释道屋主现下外出，大概要晚饭时间才会回来。  
听筒另一端传来的陌生音色激起了来访者的一点好奇心，他的态度仍谦虚有礼，不待桂开口询问便开始自报家门，他名叫河上万齐，是高杉的同事，在休息日叨扰名义上是为了拿回自己落在办公室的一份并购合同，实则是顺带考察一下好友最近行踪成迷的原因。

“我就说晋助最近怎么一下班就不见踪影，原来是金屋藏娇啊。”  
万齐在桂把门打开的一瞬间如是说，结果不出意料地迎上他扯着嘴角摆手连连解释，大意就是“我只是个寄人篱下的租客，请收回那种容易让人引起误会的说辞”。  
万齐半分惊讶半分狐疑地回应道“居然不是同居吗”，倒也不能怪他如此揣测，凭他对高杉晋助脾性的了解，他绝非会为了一千块的房租就随随便便允许别人跟他长住在同一屋檐下，所以这个人一定是特别的。  
“不管怎么说，很高兴认识你。”他换上拖鞋就径直走向了客厅沙发，完全没有表现出一丝身为客人的拘束以及不请自来的歉意。桂猜测能跟高杉共事并成为朋友的大抵也不是什么等闲之辈，自然也就不带常理去评判了。

万齐目视着电视屏幕上画质感人的马里奥大叔露出一个怀念的笑，他拾起茶几上的一个手柄问桂要不要来一局，很自然地挑起了桂对于系列游戏近乎偏执的热情。两人一面对战一面聊起这款游戏续作之间的差别，万齐遗憾地表示一直想玩玩正统的日版马里奥续作却始终未能得见，桂反问他续作数年前曾在日本发行为何没有入手，对方放下手柄侃侃而谈，那是因为他从出生起就一直生活在这里，所谓的故国从来只在照片上见过，或是在父母的追忆中被提及，充满疏离感。  
这下轮到桂的脸上写满惊讶与狐疑了。  
“我还以为你是在日本出生的，因为你的日语实在太流利了。”  
桂之所以这么说，是因为通常在这里出生长大的日本人大都已经习惯了用英文交流，他在大学里也遇见过那么几个，能用日语进行简单对话就已属难得，更遑论要讨论与课业相关的话题了。本地人、留学生再加上早年随父母过来的移民，各个圈子之间壁垒分明，像隔着道道鸿沟般难以逾越。而这就是桂明明人缘极佳，在大学里深交的朋友却一只手就数得过来的原因——人都是愿意和自己有着相似背景经历的人亲近的。

万齐礼貌地收下桂的夸赞，同时坦言很感恩父母在他小时候逼迫他连续上了将近十年的日语辅导班，今时今日才有机会接到一些来自故国的客户委托，并有幸结识几位从故国远渡重洋而来的朋友，高杉便是其中之一。  
“其实第一次见到晋助的时候，我以为他跟我一样，是在这儿出生的日本人。怎么说呢，他处理人情和工作问题的方式都太直截了当，不懂得拐弯抹角，甚至被一些远东的客户评价为「除了热衷于疯狂加班以外，他在多数方面都太不像个日本人」。”  
桂听完会心一笑，感叹万齐描述的精准，特别是“不懂得拐弯抹角”这一点。万齐随即补充关于疯狂加班的那一点也是精准的，他入职之初就早早听闻并购分析组的组长是位雷厉风行的人物，此人在公司上下最广为传诵的事迹便是仅用了一年零八个月就坐上了并购组的头把交椅，要知道即便在两年人事几翻新的投行，这种晋升的速度也堪称前无古人，不晓得后有没有来者。  
左不过是为了证明自己吧。桂想起高杉在看望过父亲后自嘲“不成器”的模样，渐渐地，与他在凌晨三点仍固执地坚守在电脑屏幕前飞速敲打运算的身影重叠起来。

“他就没给自己放过假么？”  
“据我所知仅有一次。”万齐放下游戏手柄，指了指挂在酒柜旁边墙上的一幅照片，桂从刚搬进来的第一天就注意到了它，装裱在相框里的风景是加州一号公路上的必经之地——Bixby Creek Bridge，他向往已久却无缘一见的地方。  
“是去年的感恩节假期，我们组刚谈成了一个有分量的案子，本想着全组人一道去酒吧喝个通宵庆祝。谁知晋助一声不吭地把年假给请光了，一个飞的打到旧金山，租了辆车沿着一号公路一路向南开到圣地亚哥，又北上绕过拉斯维加斯和大峡谷，最后从黄石公园南下至盐湖城再坐飞机回来。整整二十天的假期，就这么一人一车度过，也只有他才做得出来了。”  
就没想过给自己找个旅伴吗那家伙？桂在心底默念出这个问题的同时便找到了答案，倘若那人的朋友圈健康到能随意挑出几个旅伴，他也就不会成为那个总是加班到深夜，要靠喝养乐多提神的高杉晋助了吧。  
果不其然，下一秒，万齐的话就验证了他的猜想。  
“有时候觉得晋助的世界里有着太过完整的孤独。”

***

高杉回到家的时候已过了晚饭的钟点。约谈用了比他想象中更长的时间，若非因为客户还有一场推脱不了的饭局，他估计整个晚上都要耗在办公室里跟那个油头满面的中年人四目相对了。真是谢天谢地。  
他随手将领带拽下来，连同西装外套一起搭在玄关的衣架上，走到客厅，躺在沙发上看脱口秀节目的桂冲他点头致意，顺便指了指饭桌上整齐摆放在盘里的几个饭团，说不是给他留的只不过一不小心做多了而已。高杉拿起一个便往嘴里送，看上去丝毫不介意饭团被剩下来的理由，就像他从不介意桂有心或无意的心口不一。  
“话说你不在的时候，有个叫万齐的同事来找过你。”桂喃喃开口说着，思绪回转至万齐离开时的情景，仍觉得有几分说不上来的古怪。  
他终究没有呆在这儿直到高杉回来，推说合同改天再拿也不迟，况且自己真正想要打探的事也已经有了几分眉目，临走前还特意跟桂说了句期待下次见面，仿佛笃定他们很快就会再见似的。

“我知道，他都发信息告诉我了，包括你用我的账号下载了马里奥的游戏还连赢了他五局的事。”  
桂的脸色顿时一沉，对于万齐造访的真实原因又加剧了怀疑。  
“……他还告诉你什么了？”  
“没什么，只是听说你对那张照片很感兴趣。”高杉似笑非笑，等着看桂如何跳脚反驳谁感兴趣了，可对方竟破天荒大大方方地承认了。  
“嗯一直挺想去的，可惜有时间的时候没有钱，好不容易攒了点钱又没时间了，结果就这么拖到了现在……不像你，我还没潇洒到可以一声不吭就独自一人去陌生的地方呆二十天。”  
“那如果有人陪你一起呢？”  
“别告诉我那个人是你啊，我怕我会闷到在车上窒息。”桂模仿起脱口秀演员掐住自己的脖子，努力作出窒息的样子，夸张到高杉也不得不承认他还是具备那么点搞笑天赋的。

“再说了真要去的话，至少也得拉上银时和辰马，四个人一台车刚好，还多两个人分摊旅费。”  
“那就这么说定了。机票我和坂本会想办法搞定，研究路线和预订住宿就交给你了，如果需要的话，我先前走过的路线可以提供给你作为参考。”  
最初听到邀约时桂甚至错觉身在梦中。高杉站在岛台边上，身后是被穿透云层的金色阳光打亮的全落地窗，窗外的城市照旧喧嚣、车水马龙，眼前的场景却持久定格，如同墙上洗印出来的照片，再也无法抹去或装作不曾看见。  
“我以为你是开玩笑的。”  
桂在那一瞬间过去良久之后才想起该答复点什么，而高杉看向他的目光穿透落日映照下游走的尘埃，深沉如初，他读懂那是认真。

【06】  
没人记得那场疯狂的自驾旅行是怎么开始的。  
反正坂田银时不记得，或者说不想记得。他只记得为了争取两周的合法假期，终于引爆了与披萨店老板之间经年累月的矛盾，在大吵一架过后不负众望地被炒了鱿鱼。  
“真好，起码你再也不用应付那些会为一块钱小费刁难人的顾客了哈哈哈——”坂本辰马从一旁丢过来的话语起不到该有的安慰作用，反倒令他倍感挫败。  
“说得轻松，操心付不出下个月房租的人又不是你。”银时懊恼的声线逐渐低沉下去，许是为了不让好友从旅程一开始就垂头丧气，辰马挺着胸脯告诉他放一百个心，实在不行我家的客房永远为你敞开着，当然你也可以选择去高杉家打地铺。  
后者为这句话招致了高杉一记凶狠的白眼，以及一句掷地有声的“不好意思我家能给他睡的地方只有厕所”，其后是漫长的嘴炮战与更加漫长的调停。

桂抱着iPad坐在副驾驶座，除却负责调停高杉和银时一触即发的冷战，导航才是他这趟旅程的本职工作。谁让他是四人之中唯一没有取得驾照的一个，路试参加了六回，回回都是因为开车时脑补奇怪的小剧场导致走神而没能通过，某种程度上也算是种奇迹。  
“高杉，这条路限速100英里。”  
“所以呢？”  
“你已经飙到120了。”桂指着表盘上仍在向右摆动的指针说道，辰马随即从后座探出手来拍了拍他的肩，放言说这种荒山野岭的郊区连警察都不屑来巡逻的，就算飙到150也没关系。  
听到引擎加速轰鸣的刹那银时就抓紧了车门上方的扶手，并数落起辰马这家伙明明一坐船就晕得七荤八素怎么坐车反而生龙活虎。

晚饭过后，就在四人暗自庆幸他们一路超速直至目的地都没被警车逼停时，率先走回路边停车位的桂赫然发现后座左右的车窗都被敲碎了。几人赶紧清点起车内的物品，所幸后备箱的行李都还在，只是原本放置在后座下方的背包不翼而飞。辰马登时鬼哭狼嚎起来，背包里装着他全部的摄影器材，包括两台尼康单反和若干滤镜以及一个特意为这次旅行准备的脚架。  
“啊啊！临行前跟陆奥说好只要拍到黄石公园的熊就跟我见面的！——现在怎么办啊啊啊——”  
面对好友下半生岌岌可危的幸福，银时和桂对视了一眼，各自叹了口气，接着轮番安慰他“其实手机也是能拍到的只不过像素糊一点”。与此同时，高杉推开驾驶座的门走下来，握在左手的手机发烫一如他的耳蜗。  
“我给警察局打过电话了，他们说这已经是今天晚上接到的第三宗盗窃案了，这一带有几个团伙专盯自驾游客下手，上个月他们才刚破获了其中一个，缴获了十几个背包。简单来说就是，类似案件多到他们想管也管不过来，即使立案了能追回来的可能性也微乎其微。好在租车公司的保险涵盖了所有意外，不管是理赔还是换车都不存在问题。”  
眼见破灭了最后一丝希望，辰马由哀嚎转为了哀恸，沿途开回租车公司的路上谁都没有讲话，风声顺着破裂的车窗灌入，汹涌在他们抵达旧金山的第一个夜晚。

***

被突如其来的出师不利扰乱了气氛，滞留在这座城市的几天四人都有些兴致缺缺，愁云惨雾更是一度笼罩了辰马的脸，像长久萦绕在金门大桥顶端的雾气一般久驱不散。  
阴郁的天气在从卡梅尔小镇驶入Big Sur的峡湾后终于开始放晴。一号公路贴合着左侧陡峭的山体蜿蜒而过，犹如蛰伏在山间的灰色长蛇。桂放下车窗往右侧望去，裹挟了咸味的海风吹拂起他的长发，向后翻飞，不经意就让高杉专注在驾驶上的思绪有些心猿意马。夕阳余晖下，湛蓝色海水持续拍打礁石的景象几乎使后座的两人屏住了呼吸，辰马露出了几天以来第一次彻底舒展的笑容，银时也终于把生活琐碎的艰辛短暂抛诸脑后，融入周遭的一切。  
在桂的强烈要求下，四人肩并肩靠坐在Bixby Creek Bridge旁花海的长椅上留下了旅途的第一张合影。随后车在Hurricane Point view的南侧停下了，高杉凭借记忆寻了个观赏日落的最佳地点，四人蹲坐在一块巨大的红褐色岩石上，面朝大海，犹如置身于世界尽头。

“嘿！陆奥——我喜欢你！请跟我交往吧——”辰马突然站起来，对着空旷的海面大喊出声，银时一巴掌拍在他的后背上，提醒他要告白也该对着手机而不是空气。  
桂笑着替辰马辩白，有些话真要让他当面说还未必能说得出口，练习练习也好。或许是受到好友热情的感染，又或许是感怀眼前的景致不会再有，桂也随辰马一道向着即将沉入海平面的落日纵声呼喊起来。  
“奶奶！我现在过得很好，已经可以自己照顾自己了……教授你好吗？在天国跟你爱的人团聚了吗？——”  
一个个的，是把世界尽头的美景当作树洞了么？银时一面吐槽一面扶额垂下了头，几秒钟过后还是果断加入了好友们喊话的行列，嚷嚷起管它什么乐透哪怕让我中一次也好啊。

高杉不动声色，像在欣赏一出3D环绕式的喜剧片，直到桂的声音穿过所有喧闹与嘈杂在他的耳畔缓缓着陆，世界仿佛突然静止。  
“高杉，你就没有什么平日里说不出的话想留在这里吗？”  
被询问的人不假思索地轻轻摇头，他从来都习惯有话直说，委婉迂回太不符合他的作风。大约是早猜到了对方的回答，桂顶着一脸“你不说那我可帮你说了”的自鸣得意，转头目视远方。  
“老爷子啊——高杉虽然跟您一样挑食又顽固，有时候还像个小孩子一样喜欢捉弄人，但他其实一直都很努力的！”  
桂干净明澈的声音飘散在风中，这使得高杉常年令人揣摩不透的脸孔终于显露了能清晰解读的笑意，至于是因为桂说话时的神情太过本真，抑或是纯粹由于斜阳打在他侧脸的阴影过分优美，也就只有他自己心知肚明了。

“你这话是说给那个人听的还是说给我听的？而且，我什么时候捉弄过你了？”  
“说给海风嘛。”桂理直气壮地说道，脸色迅速恢复为如常的一本正经，“别不承认了，擅自闯入别人的房间拿走别人的所有物，这不是捉弄是什么，赶紧把戒指还给我。”  
高杉没有回答，摘下指环，透过中空的部分看了一眼夕阳最后的余晖，又原封不动地戴了回去。“这东西我戴久了还觉得有几分好看，还给你就算了，不如当作是这次旅行机票费用的交换。”  
“少拿糖衣炮弹来收买我，我可是很讲原则的，还来。”  
“再免一个月的房租怎么样？”  
“我说了别企图收买我。”  
“你不是还有一枚么？”  
“就是因为另一枚在你手上才会容易引起误会啊！”  
斜阳在两人你来我往的对话中彻底沉下去，夜色伴随涨潮声扩散，很快就遮蔽了天幕。几人继续驾车驶往预定好的民宿，而那枚戒指最终还是牢牢地占据着高杉左手中指的位置，任凭桂如何软磨硬泡都无计可施。  
只是隐藏在暧昧流转间，未能宣之于口的话语，乘着潮汐，成为了风化在世界尽头的岩石上最珍贵的秘密。

***

一辆黑色的大切诺基疾驰在通往洛杉矶的高速路上，逐渐远离了海岸线，钢筋丛林的浮华与脉动开始将自然原始的气息接替，演绎起专属于城市的光怪陆离。  
「加州旅馆」的旋律已在车厢内循环了无数遍——那是辰马挑的曲子，说是为了应景，时不时还跟随节奏放声高歌几句，除却引来好友们一致性的声讨之外别无他用。由于沿线突发山火，他们不得不借道省级公路，原本四个小时的行程骤然翻倍，以至于满载一车疲惫驶抵天使之城时已是深夜。  
辰马脸朝下栽倒在汽车旅馆房间不算柔软的枕头上，居然一分钟不到就打起了呼噜。银时也好不到哪里去，上一秒还对好友的睡眠力惊叹不已的他，下一秒便横躺在沙发床边没了动静。

桂正在用旅馆提供的毛巾擦汗，自上而下，从脖子到后背的部分都被潮湿又黏腻的汗水浸透了。他示意高杉快去洗澡休息，毕竟这几百英里计划外的路途开得并不容易，尽管头顶艳阳看了一整天的导航图致使眼睛都轻微浮肿，他才是那个看上去更迫切需要休息的人。  
“你先去吧，还没到我平常休息的钟点，我撑得住。”  
“不是撑得住撑不住的问题吧。”桂揉了揉酸胀的眼皮，才能保证自己不立时睡死过去，“你可是肩负着我们所有人的安全，缺乏睡眠怎么行。”  
“那要不一起？”高杉邪恶地指了指仅有的一间浴室，如愿从桂的脸上看到了惊恐与鄙夷交相呼应的表情，在他把手上的毛巾砸向自己之前，才幽幽地说出一句“跟你开玩笑的，别当真”。  
等到他从浴室里出来的时候，桂已然维持侧卧的姿势睡熟了。高杉躺回仅有一个床头柜之隔的另一张床铺，习惯性地对他道了一声晚安，哪怕知晓他不可能听见。

隔天四人都毫不意外地睡过了正午，导致原先漫步比弗利山庄的计划改为了走马观花式的乘车游览。然而沿着日落大道横穿好莱坞时，他们才意识到这个计划有多么糟糕透顶。彼时正值下班的高峰时间，数量可观的车流从四面八方向主干道汇聚，短短十几分钟就将路面堵塞得寸步难行。  
“该说堵车是所有大都市的特产么？”  
怀着焦躁情绪抱怨不止的银时怎么也不会想到，仅仅两天过后他就会开始由衷怀念起眼下的繁忙与拥挤，在他们改道六十六号公路向东北方疾行的路上。  
那景象极似上个世纪最流行的西部电影开场，荒无人烟的沙漠边缘驶过一辆吉普车。烈日烘烤下，摄氏41度的气温足够让一切会呼吸的生命丧失行动力。银时躲在道旁的一棵约书亚树后头方便，从出发到现在开了足足两百英里，别说厕所了连个像样的小镇都没遇上，偶尔路过几个兜售奇石的路边摊才能证明他们仍旧处在有人类活动的范围里。据桂所说离他们最近的加油站还有八十英里，银时不相信自己的膀胱还能支撑到顺利抵达那儿，索性找了一簇树丛就地解决。

回程的路上银时故意放慢了脚步，自从驾驶任务短暂移交给辰马过后，他就不得不忍耐与高杉分享后座的尴尬境地。虽然大多数时间，那家伙都是塞着耳机沉浸在自我世界中，对车内发生的一切置若罔闻，偶尔加入对话也是扮演话题终结者的角色。  
银时顶了顶墨镜的鼻托抬起头，遥遥看见了桂倚在车门边朝他反复挥动的手，他实在想不通在全车人都改换短裤轻装上阵的时刻，桂是出于何种原因依旧坚持用一条长裤把自己的下半身包裹得密不透风的。  
“当然是为了防蚊啊银时。”他特意展示了一下收口设计的裤脚，“难道你忘了在棕榈泉被它们叮得有多惨吗？”  
银时心说他怎么可能会忘记，因为血糖浓度过高而被一群蚊子围着打转的人分明就是他自己，随后就开始埋怨起对方心思细腻到替所有人都准备了防晒霜，却偏偏忘了带驱蚊液。  
辰马哈哈一笑踩着油门的力度又加大了几分，背对沙漠中一轮血红的落日，道路尽头的拉斯维加斯渐渐浮现在眼前。

***

桂在踏入酒店房间的一刻便意识到，所谓赌城的奢侈真不是空穴来风。  
那是一间三室一厅的豪华套房，视野极佳，且正对鼎鼎大名的威尼斯人酒店。跟沿途那些破旧汽车旅馆与简易民宿比起来，这里俨然是天堂。  
辰马和银时欢呼雀跃地各自火速占领了一个单间，将唯一的大床房留给了余下的两人。  
“反正你们也不是第一次睡在一起了，将就一下吧。”  
桂咬紧牙根才抑制住想朝两人的面门揍上去的冲动，转而黑着脸扔下一个“我会祝愿你们在赌场输到连底裤都不剩”的诅咒。

桂的诅咒最终没能应验，讽刺的是两人不止没输，还赢回了接下来三天高档自助餐的饭钱，倒是他自己因为沉溺于老虎机而险些输掉了底裤。  
“没有人告诉过你论概率的话，永远是赌场赢吗？”高杉同桂各据在床的左右两端时，还不忘适度对他的不理智行为予以调侃。而桂只手搭在眼皮上，脱力得像是连辩解的力气都失去了。  
“我当然知道……只不过因为那台老虎机的主题是肉球所以才……诶……”  
知道对方深藏于心的某些奇怪执着，高杉也没再继续追问，视线自然地向下滑落到桂没被毯子遮盖住的领口，“说起来我一直想问你衣服上印着的那东西到底是什么？鸭子么？”  
“不是鸭子是伊丽莎白。”桂一板一眼地更正，“是个只会举牌子沟通的卡通人物。”  
“你看看，口口声声说我孩子气，所以到底是谁更像小孩子？”  
“当然是你，我这叫童心未泯懂不懂？”  
桂反问时上挑的尾音意外地逗笑了身旁不苟言笑的人，然后他也跟着笑了，笑声明快，露出两排洁白的牙齿。高杉就目不转睛地看着他，沉溺在那个孩子般纯净的笑容里。

离开赌城的第二日，四人一前一后，行走在大峡谷回环曲折的步道上。  
谷中可供选择的参观路径很多，他们挑了一条往返距离最短的，仍不免在回程时走得筋疲力竭。周遭的风景虽称得上壮阔，然实则变化无多，厚厚的云层跟随风声快速移动，在深谷沟壑间投下深深浅浅的阴影，四人拍过几张纪念性质的照片后便感到有些百无聊赖，分别开始用攀爬岩壁、踢石子及其他各种方式消磨时间。  
桂独自走在前面，正跟身旁的一位本地向导相谈甚欢，两人就如何保养长发的话题交流了至少半小时，仍没有要就此打住的意思。高杉看着看着，心底隐隐蹿升起一丝说不清道不明的烦闷。  
“我说……你还打算瞒着他到什么时候啊？”坂本辰马嬉笑着凑过来拍了拍他的肩，友好地递上了一瓶步狩汗，高杉随手接过来，却并没有及时仰头痛饮。  
“瞒着什么？”  
“跟我就别打哑谜了吧，傻子都看得出来……我说你不为自己想想，也多少体谅一下我和金时这一路上为了给你俩制造机会做出的努力吧。”  
“…………”  
“假发那个一根筋呐，有些事他就算感觉得到，你不明明白白地点破他是打死都不会承认的。按金时的话来说，要论装傻充愣，他认第二没人敢认第一。”  
辰马作出一脸只可意会不可言传的神秘，见高杉不言，权当他是心领神会了，三步并作两步追赶上前方的桂，还不忘回头给他比出一个Good Luck的手势。  
就这么明显么？高杉一面走一面扪心自问。虽说他原本就没打算隐藏什么，但这话从一向不善于读空气的辰马嘴里说出来，还是让他稍感意外。果然心意这种东西是怎么藏都藏不住的。

当晚四人相约在镇上的一间家庭小酒馆用餐，店主是位淳朴而热情的绅士，眼看跟几个年轻人聊得投机，便即兴借着一架久未调音的钢琴自弹自唱起「Fly Me To The Moon」。他唱得投入，嗓音浑厚低沉，聆听者的思绪随之起伏，脑内的画面也油然而生。  
高杉注视着仅有一座之隔的桂，忽然发现那感觉就跟通过天文望远镜观测月球一样充满矛盾，明明近在咫尺又遥不可及。桂的目光在逡巡过吧台五光十色的酒瓶后终于同他隔空相对，他稀薄的嘴唇一张一合，跟着琴声轻轻哼唱，唱到那句「In other words, please be true」便不自然地停顿住，偏转过头不再看他。高杉笑了笑，刻意没去拆穿歌词的下一句，只是端起酒杯，将最后一口酒一饮而尽。

***

旅途渐进尾声，气温在进入怀俄明州境内后开始陡降，天气也随之变得阴晴不定。大片积雨云裹挟着雷暴匆匆席卷而过，云层与山峰的交接处便亮起一道彩虹，如梦中的场景般缺乏真实感。  
四人停车在路旁小憩，趁着这个空档，银时从行李箱里扒出了所有能穿的外衣套上，仍猝不及防地在一阵冷风过境后打出了好几个连环喷嚏。此刻的他由衷怀念起加州热情似火的阳光与热浪，尤其是那些穿行在高大棕榈树之间挥汗如雨的时刻。  
桂从远处跑了回来，兴致勃勃地向众人展示起刚从各种角度拍到的彩虹。银时诧异地盯着他，比起彩虹他以为桂的穿着才是更神奇的存在，即便自己已将几乎所有的衣服裹在了身上，仍没能跟他在着装上统一季节。除却一整套冲锋衣裤，居然连围巾和毛线帽都没落下，难怪辰马揶揄他“再穿双靴子就能直接去滑雪场了”。

行过一段九曲回肠的盘山公路后，四人终于抵达了位于黄石公园园区内的住宿点，一排于林中毗邻而建的小木屋。外观尽管略显陈旧，屋内的设施倒是一应俱全，还颇为温馨的设计了一个电热式壁炉以供取暖。  
在旁人看来匠心独具的设计，反而唤起了桂某些糟糕的回忆。毕业前那年冬天，基于省钱的目的，他曾和包括银时在内的几位校友合租过学区的一栋老房子，房龄估计比他和银时的年纪加起来还大，脚踩木地板发出的咿呀声让人禁不住怀疑下一秒整层楼都要塌陷下去。  
屋漏偏逢连夜雨。冬至日的夜晚，窗外大雪呼号，本就老化的暖气锅炉终于在超载运转后寿终正寝了，在房东请人修缮之前，客厅的壁炉就成了同舍几人唯一的热量来源。最难捱的几夜，银时都是趴在壁炉边的地铺上勉强度过的。而坚持返回自己房间睡觉的桂，即使全副武装裹着棉被入睡，依旧难免会在半夜因手脚冰凉而被冻醒。  
更令人绝望的是，连下了几天几夜不曾停歇的大雪将整栋房子的一楼都掩埋了。当桂打开房门只看到一堵印着门框痕迹的雪墙时，他几乎怀疑自己还生活在冰河时代。从那之后桂就暗暗发誓，毕业后一定要搬进公寓，还得是那种一切都有人打理，不必年年冬天铲雪铲到四肢乏力的。

由于园区过大，加上今日并没有什么详细的行程安排，四人拿了各自房间的钥匙便分头活动了。被这崎岖的山路颠了一下午，银时毫不犹豫地一头扎进自己的床铺开始补眠，谁知莫名其妙地做了个被黑熊狂追猛赶的噩梦，满头大汗挣扎着醒来时，窗外已然入夜了。  
“啊啾！——”方才出门，一记响亮的喷嚏算是把他惺忪的睡意彻底打醒了，与盛夏季节毫不相称的凉风趁隙而入，银时不得不将外套裹得更紧一些才敢迈步前行。紧邻的几间木屋都没亮灯，本想在聊天群组里问问其余三人的位置，然而信号不佳，刷新了一分钟也无甚反应。银时索性把手机揣回兜里，挑了处背风的草地坐下，背靠一棵大树，享受这难能可贵的独处时光。  
不知是否是今夜无月的缘故，群星显得异常耀眼，密集镶嵌于夜空中，与在城市所见截然不同。银时正打算掏出手机记录一下头顶的美景，却被树干后方突然蹿出来的一个黑影吓得一哆嗦，若非对方迅速向他挥手致意，他甚至以为自己刚做过的噩梦就要成真了。

“我说……你这一惊一乍的出场方式什么时候能改改？”银时用手肘捅了捅落坐在他右侧的辰马，那人被手机屏幕照亮的脸露出明快的笑容，嘴上从善如流地说着“下次注意”，思绪却早跟随屏幕上的一条条讯息飘远了。他滑动到其中一条便停下，兴冲冲地拿给好友看。  
“我刚才沿着车道走了一段，结果你猜我碰上什么了金时？一头比马还大的鹿！我赶紧拍了张照片发到社群上，几分钟就收到了几十个朋友的点赞啊哈哈哈——”  
银时瞥了一眼照片，只看到一团模糊到辨别不出是什么东西的影子，唯有一双反光的圆眼还算清晰，“所以那位女主角给你点赞了吗？”  
“陆奥她一定是早睡所以没看到，明天早上起来就会评论我的。”  
“但愿如此。”银时换了个更惬意的姿势倚坐，抬头就能看到满天闪烁的星辰，“另外两个人呢？失踪了还是私奔了？”  
辰马噗嗤一下笑出了声，“金时你还真直接……高杉在哪儿啊我是真不知道，至于假发嘛，好像是说湖边那一带远离光源，所以打算过去看看星空什么的，我也怎么没细问。其实这里也没有想象中那么大，有缘的话自然会遇上的哈哈哈。”  
缘分么？银时有心询问好友什么时候开始相信这种玄之又玄的理论了，不经意瞄到他手机的锁屏壁纸竟偷偷换成了某个披散着一头栗色长发凭栏远眺的背影，想来答案已是不言自明。  
其实恋爱说穿了本就不是多么复杂的事情。不过是在对的时间对的地点，一个愿打，另一个刚好愿挨罢了。

***

湖畔极静，桂坐在由林中的巨大松树所制成的长椅上，摆弄着手里的平板电脑已有多时。光亮已被调至最低程度的屏幕上平摊着一张星象图，桂的目光在屏幕与天幕之间往复了好几次，仍没有找到他寻觅的那一颗。  
“奇怪了，我记得临行前下载的的确是北半球夏季的星象图啊……”他将那张图颠来倒去又看了几遍，直到一旁的高杉从他手中把平板电脑整个抽了过去。  
“让我看看。”他用手指拖动着将图上的一块区域放大，很顺利地在密密麻麻的标示中间的位置找到了用于定位的北斗七星，再往南一段距离，一个亮度极高的光点随之映入眼帘。  
“以同等比例对应到空中的话……”高杉用双眼快速扫过天幕，锁定了位于东北方的一隅，“在那里。”  
桂顺着他手指的方向抬眼望去，微蹙的眉心很快就舒展开来，“果然是北极星，居然一下子就找到了，你眼神可真好。”  
高杉原想回答，跟同时比对三块屏幕的统计数据比起来，这显然算是雕虫小技了，不过话未出口就被一声不合时宜的喷嚏所阻截了。

“感冒了？”桂有些关切地询问道，而后习惯性地打量起高杉的衣着，一件深紫色的棒球外套随意地披在他肩上，虽说不上单薄，却也跟温暖是绝缘的。尤其是他衣领的部分空出来的一大块，光是看到就让桂禁不住牙齿打颤。  
“没那么严重，大概是谁在背后念叨我吧。”  
“谁？被你逼着疯狂加班的组员吗？”桂顺势接了一句，双手自然地把绕过脖子的红色针织围巾摘下来，递了过去。高杉犹疑了一瞬终于还是选择了接下，触感并不柔软，甚至还有些扎人，但那透过另一个人的体温所传导过来的温暖足以令他抵御自湖面吹来的凛冽寒风了。  
“给我了你就不怕自己感冒？”  
“放心吧，为了观星，我可是早有准备的。”桂得意地一笑，立即把冲锋衣的拉链拉到了最顶端，并且从上衣口袋里摸出一双毛线手套戴上，还悉心地表示，如果还觉得冷的话连头顶的帽子都可以暂时借给他。

绕了两圈的围巾在高杉的胸口系成了一个松散的结，桂见了登时板起脸来，以教科书般的口吻唠叨着这样系根本起不到防风的作用，于是又耐着性子帮他解开然后重新系了一遍。高杉目视他娴熟地完成一切动作，看他即便被手套包裹住依然灵巧的双手鱼贯似的出没在自己的脖颈间，笑意就如同湖水退却后袒露的礁石般，逐渐浮现出来。  
“你这算是在关心我吗？”  
桂仰头看着满天繁星，嘴角稍稍扬起。“有什么办法，谁让第一次见你家老爷子的时候，误打误撞地答应过他要帮忙看着你的，总不能对老人家食言吧。”  
“哦？”高杉刻意凑近了些，近到呼吸时自胸腔带出的热气都清晰可感，“你还答应那个人什么了？”  
“也没什么，就是帮他看着你，别让你去外头闯祸……我当时就纳闷了，能被自己的老爹这样说，这人是该有多不让人省心。现在看起来，省不省心不好说，不过不懂得照顾自己倒是真的。怪不得老爷子要担心万一哪天他走了，就不会有人照顾你了。”  
桂说着，倏尔转头同眼前人相视一笑，那时他眼睛里闪烁的光亮，让高杉以为整片夜空中最耀眼的星辰也黯然失色了。

“听上去你是打算替那个人照顾我？”  
“本来不想的，不过……”桂笑起来弯成一道新月的眼眸透出一丝狡黠，“要是以减免房租作为交换的话，倒是可以考虑一下。”  
“某些人不是最讲原则，拒绝一切形式的收买么？”  
“不是收买是等价交换。”桂极其认真地纠正，诡辩式的语气惹得高杉轻轻哼笑了两声。  
“那得看减免多久了，一天、一个月、一年，还是……”他骤然压低了声线，略微冰凉的左手握住桂的右手，以不算轻巧的力度，甚至能感受到对方掩盖在手套底下跳动的脉搏。中指上的戒指光泽隐隐闪动，与万千星辰交相辉映。  
桂愣了一秒，下一秒的第一反应是该把手抽回去，但他惊讶自己竟没能做到，有些事第一次没能做到，往后就再没了机会。  
“……还是一辈子？”桂听到高杉完整地问出这个问题，在他无预兆地用嘴唇封住自己的嘴唇过后。

晚风袭来，凉意阵阵，夏天似乎很快就要过去了，仲夏夜做过的美梦往往待到天明便会匆忙消逝，了无痕迹。  
可能的话希望至少这场梦能做得久一点，再久一点，久到梦境落幕时才恍然发觉，已是永远。

「Fin」


End file.
